1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding lawn chair with tray and more particularly pertains to providing a lawn chair that is portable and further has a collapsible tray attached to one of the support members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a lawn chair is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sitting outside are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,956 to Hofmeyer discloses a foldable table attachment for a collapsible chair. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 346,516 to D'Anna et al. discloses an attachable lawn chair table. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,991 to Hershberger discloses a table attachment for folding chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,206 to Pribble discloses a table attachment for chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,685 to Leonhart discloses a combined lawn chair and table recliner. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,496 to Phillips and Shipley discloses a folding lawn chair table.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe folding lawn chair with tray that has a lawn chair with a tray attached that folds in and out while the tray collapses with the folding of the chair.
In this respect, the Folding lawn chair with tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lawn chair that is portable and further has a collapsible tray attached to one of the support members.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Folding lawn chair with tray which can be used for providing a lawn chair that is portable and further has a collapsible tray attached to one of the support members. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.